This invention relates to a new sport involving a method of exercising one's grip, wrists, arms and back and to an exercise device used in such exercises.
The use of weight training devicies has long been established as beneficial in improving one's strength and muscle development. Competition between users of weight training equipment is frequent and tests of strength and endurance are shown throughout recorded history. Recently, for example, the sport of arm wrestling has enjoyed a resurgence in popularity.
Most weight devices rely upon the gravitational attraction of the weights working against the user's muscles to place stress on that particular musucle group. Since the gravitational pull on earth is fairly constant worldwide, it is possible for a comparison to be made between competitors using similar weights (mass). For example, two people at different locations, both lifting one hundred pound weights, can compare their relative strengths against one another. Such constancy allows for competition in weight training and provides a source of entertainment in the testing of one's skill and strength.
Of all of the weight training devices presently known, most rely upon either the actual lifting of the weight or lifting the weight with the guidance of pulleys, cables, or other means to ensure uniformity in strictness of movement. In some cases, to accurately compare exercises and thereby compare strength, it is necessary for certain rules to be established with respect to how the exercises are conducted. For example, when one wishes to curl a bar having weights attached to test the strength of one's biceps, it is possible to eliminate additional assistance from other muscle groups by requiring that the participant place his back against the wall before performing the curl exercise.
Although many exercises have been developed for lifting weights, there are few actual devices which allow for developing specific groups of muscles. The instant invention is directed to a device which helps to develop the strength in one's hands, wrists as well as muscles in one's arms and back.
Known wrist exercisers include a rope secured to weights at one end and connected to the middle of a round wood handle at the other end. The rope is wrapped onto or from the handle upon rotation of the handle thereby raising and lowering the weight. The weight is not adjustable, however, and operation of the device requires two hands. Some weight training machines include a rotatable handle with adjustments for varying resistance but these are generally part of a large, expensive and permanent installation.
Stunts have been known wherein an axe or sledge hammer is gripped at the handle end and pivoted to demonstrate wrist strength. But such tools have a nonvariable weight and are both unstable and dangerous in their upright position.
The present invention allows for a number of different exercises as well as a particular competitive form of utilizing the device thereof. The invention also strengthens the muscles used in golf, tennis, racketball and other sports. A particularly important aspect of the invention is that it is a new sport itself, and new methods of competing have been developed and disclosed herein. The sport is called GWRAB, as it utilizes the grip (G), wrist (WR), arms (A) and back (B).
As exercise devices become more complex, thereby expensive, there exists a need for a simple device that allows for weight training and competition and the development of strength in specific muscle groups. The instant invention is directed toward that need.